The Third Grunkle Working Title
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Who knew a late night walk could lead to more secrets? AU. CONTAINS SLASH CRACK PAIRING!
Hello! Soniccouples10 here! and I'm doing my first gravity falls story!..and it's a crossover with Beetlejuice,,And slash/yaoi fic *holds up a shield* So I asked Lydia and Mabel to keep the 'lovely couple' from killing me!

Mabel: I think it's cool! Grunkle Stan won't be here to kill you

Lydia: Same with Beetlejuice.

Me: OK So I own no one ,they belong to Disney and Tim Burton!This takes place after 'a tale of two stans' ENJOY! *throws a smokebomb down and the story starts*

EDIT: This is old! I started typing this after I saw 'A tale of two stans' back in this is AU.

It was now three in the morning at night,everyone had went to ,everyone but Mabel Pines,the twelve year old girl was still laying there in her purple long sleeve nightgown, as her dark eyes looked at the ceiling like for the past few hours so was she still awake?Easy answer,she was still scared that her and Dipper could end up their great uncles Stanley and Stanford.

Yeah she knew her brother said they wouldn't, but Mabel couldn't help but worry,sighing the girl sat up and quietly got out of bed.'Maybe some fresh air will calm me down' she thought as she quietly walked out of the room heading downstairs to the front around Mabel picked up a jacket incase it rained and then put her same colored boots zipping up her pink jacket the young Pines then exited the mystery shack heading to the nearby woods,only the brunette didn't notice she was being watched by a pair of yellow eyes.

Well that wasn't creepy in the slightest.

Granted the owner of the eyes wasn't even on the same plane as Mabel,but that didn't stop him from following her "What would bring this kid out so late?" he grumbled to himself as he floated after the ? did Stan not give these kids a bedtime?Probably not since it was summer,shrugging the figure fixed up his black & White striped suit along with the fuschia under shirt and black tie ,shaking his boots once to see if they were still there-last time they just walked off on him- The dead man ,yes dear readers the figure was a ghost, floated after Mabel.

Might as well or something might go after her...wait he was still in the dead plain he needs someone to say his name three times 'OK Beetlejuice have her do charades at the reflective surface she's at.' the ghost thought as they both got farther in the sometime Mabel yawned ait sitting down starting to get tired,with another yawn she sat down by a river leaning forward to splash the water in her face to keep her awake until she got home.

But the twelve year old screamed in fright crawling back abit,what was that!?."Easy Mabel" the brown haired child mumbled crawling back to the river "Probably your imagination"

It wasn't,in the running water's reflection ,next to her's was a man with blonde hair that went a bit past his shoulders,his skin was very pale, around his yellow eyes were man war an black and white striped suit with a fuchsia undershirt that brought out his black finished him were black boots along ,that mabel noted, with his red tipped fingers."Heya!" he said smirking showing his green crooked teeth."Nice to meet ya kid,my card" the ghost said showing his card through the reflection Mabel leaning in close to read it.

"Beetlejuice?" she asked "Cool name! So Beetlejuice why you in the reflection?"

"Kinda stuck,mind saying my name again so I can come out?" Beetlejuice said leaning to the side as if he were leaning on a an eyebrow in confusion, the young Pines girl asked "Why?"

Shrugging the ghost explained that he couldn't enter the land of the living unless someone said his name three that it's a curse,why was he cursed?the child had asked got a shake of the head as a reply since the grungy ghost did not want to talk about , Mabel stood up saying "OK Beetlejuice".With a smirk the ghost then stood up straight before shooting out of the reflection flying in the air in one circle before landing next to mabel who looked at him in awe,the ghost looked cooler up close."Cool! I just helped a ghost come to earth!" Mabel squealed jumping around the ghost once."Awesome!" This kid was actually amusing to the ghost,normally the poltergeist hated sweet stuff,but he could guess child's sudden burst of it was Dipper, or Gideon, or god knows who summoning something from another plane.

"Do you have a nickname Beetlejuice!? or just that?" the young Pines asked him curiously looking up at the grown up,who was looking at her with an amused grin ,as well as a shocked look in his yellow eyes.

'This kid is like her uncle in personality!' He mentally chuckled while the young girl jumped a few times before she knelt down to her level saying "Tired there sugarball?" Mabel nodded as a reply,not catching the did,however, take it into a account that the Poltergeist was picking her up.

Stranger danger stranger danger!

"Hey,hey easy I'm not gonna harm yeah kid" The ghost said as he adjusted his hold on the twelve year old,gripping her firmly as his feet left the ground."Where you taking me?" Mabel asked him as the ghost took to the sky now,no reason to keep struggling now,Beetlejuice didn't reply as he flew to the Mystery Shack.

Which dear readers,was a short once he started flying,Beetlejuice heard three male voices up ahead shouting 'Mabel',seems the Stans and Dipper noticed she was gone.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted,his hands cupped around his mouth "Mabel where are you!?"

"Does she normally sneak out late at night?" Ford inquired as he looked around behind a first night back to this world,and he had to look for his great niece,though he was more worried than brother Stanley came over shining the flashlight around as he worriedly shook his head saying "No,normally she's sleeping until dawn! What possessed her to come out here alone? Or even at all?!". Where was Mabel? With all the creatures surrounding Gravity Falls,any of them would probably snatch her up for either revenge or something else!.'Damnit Mabel when we find you you are grounded for the rest of the summer!' The elderly man thought as he clenched his fists.

A hand was suddenly on the con man's shoulder,jarring him out of his thoughts to look at who it was looking at his twin empasivly as he said "We'll find her Stanley,she has to be nearby."

"She's actually closer than you think!" A voice above them snarked gaining their attention before Beetlejuice landed in front of the site of the ghost holding his niece,stan dropped his flashlight in shock.

To be continued….


End file.
